PATTY una chica diferente
by Candelaria.G.White
Summary: Ella está enamorada de su mejor amigo, hasta hace poco lo descubrió. Hará todo lo posible por llamar su atención sólo que...¿ Será que él le correspodera? Soy 100% TerryCandy. Respeto mis parejaras favoritas. Pueden leer tranquilamente este fic.
1. Chapter 1

**UNO**

Mi nombre es Patricia O'Brien. Vivo en Santa Bárbara, diecisiete años y voy al college Santa Bárbara. Este será mi último año y espero poder ingresar a unas de las mejores universidades de nueva York, tengo varias opciones pero aún no me he decidido. Aún me faltan enviar algunas solicitudes.

Como podrán darse cuenta no soy muy alta que digamos, apenas llego al metro sesenta. Tampoco tuve la dicha de ser bendecida con un cuerpo de infarto o bien proporcionado pero bueno, es lo que hay. Lo único que agradezco a mi madre es haberme heredado sus lolas. Si, como ven es lo único bueno en mi. ¿Aunque les soy sincera? No me gusta mostrar. Más bien soy una chica reservada. Ropa holgada, gafas rojas, cabello castaño corto, hasta por arriba de mis hombros. La típica chica nerds. Como mis amigos me llaman "ratón de biblioteca".

No me quejo. Tengo las mejores calificaciones de todo el colegio. No pertenezco al grupo de los populares por ser una de las chicas perfectas sino más bien por ser la mejor amiga de él. Si. Él. ¿Ven a ese chico, allá parado con los brazos cruzados, todo relajado, vistiendo unos jean que se ajustan en las partes precisas de sus piernas, con una camiseta mangas cortas blanca?. Bien. Les presento a Terrence Grandchester o Terry como los más cercanos lo llamamos. Es el jugador estrella de la escuela y mi mejor amigo. Es el chico por el que todas mueren y quisieran salir con él aunque solo sean por unos minutos. No es mi caso... Bueno, no lo era hasta hace solo dos meses. Cuando comencé a verlo de una manera taaan malditamente distinta para mi desgracia.

Lo sé...lo sé... Es imposible no fijarse en él. Más cuando te mira con esos ojos preciosos azules tan intensos. Quedas tontamente cautivada al momento. Y esos brazos firmes y bien tonificados. Y cuando sonríe. Aaaaaah... (suspiros y más suspiros). Si, lo sé. Soy patética.

Ahora sólo trato de disimular cuando se me acerca y me abraza. Es imposible pero lo hago.

Y bueno, como les venía contando, todas quieren ser mis amigas sólo para que las ayude con él porque de otro modo ya me hubieran aplastado como una rana.

Hoy fue mi primer día de clases y ya estoy asqueada de ver a estas idiotas babear por él. Pero ni modo.

Apuro mi paso y me acerco a donde está rodeado de las porristas y las chicas más lindas del colegio.

—Hola tú—le digo dándole mi mejor sonrisa y un golpe en el brazo.

—Hola nena.—me responde dándome un abrazo de oso. Me envuelve en sus brazos y puedo sentir la colonia cara y el aroma a jabón que desprende su cuerpo e invaden todos mis sentidos. Es taaaan adictivo. Pero luego sacudo mis pensamientos y me separo.—¿que tal tu primer día de clases?

—Bien. ¿a ti cómo te fue?

—Normal.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Nos vamos?—le pregunto ya que vivimos al lado. Somos vecinos por cierto. Él siempre me lleva y trae del colegio ya que mis padres no me dejan conducir a pesar de que ya tengo edad suficiente para hacerlo.

—Si.—las chicas me fulminan con la mirada. No me importa él está conmigo, es lo que cuenta ¿o no? Jamás me ha hecho a un lado por ellas. Es demasiado protector conmigo. Me trata como si fuera su hermana pequeña.—nos vemos mañana.—se despide de ellas regalandole su encantadora sonrisa.

—Si cobraras por sonreirles podríamos ahorrar bastante para la universidad—le digo con todo inocencia. Él rió abiertamente y me revolvió el cabello como siempre lo hacía. Odiaba que hicieran eso pero como era él, no decía nada.

—Eres muy graciosa ratón.—ay Dios ese apodo. Ruedo los ojos. Sé que lo dice con cariño.

—Los chicos harán una fogata el viernes.—comenté.

—Si. Algo escuché.

—¿Piensas ir?—a él no le gustaban esos tipos de fiestas y obviamente a mi mucho menos. Siempre terminaban con pleitos y la policía de por medio. Preferíamos quedarnos en casa, ya sea la de él o la mía, y ver películas de terror mientras comíamos pizzas hasta no dar más.

—No. Sabes que no es lo mío—sonreí para mis adentros.

—Podemos reunirnos en casa, si quieres y ver películas.

—Estaria bien.—subimos a su coche. El viaje fue en silencio como siempre. No hablábamos sólo escuchábamos a nuestras bandas favoritas. The Rolling Stone Y Guns N'Rose.

.

Llegamos a nuestras casas. Nos despedimos.

Entré rápidamente a casa. Mi mamá como siempre en la cocina tratando de deleitarnos con sus platos gourmet. Un desastre, la verdad hace seis meses que comenzó con el arte culinario y hasta ahora no hemos visto sus frutos.

Mi padre por su parte, él llega de su trabajo, es contador público y trabaja en el banco de la ciudad. Se pone todo cómodo, pantuflas y bata, toma el periódico y se sienta con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala hasta que es la hora de la comida, es su típica rutina diaria.

—hola mamá, hola papá.—saludé y subí a mi habitación.

—Deberias hablar con Patty más seguido.—escuché decir a mi padre. No le di importancia y cerré la puerta.

La relación con mis padres era mínima. Salía del colegio tarde por lo que nunca pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos ya que prefería salir por ahí con Terry.

Arrojé la mochila en un rincón de mi cuarto. Tomé mi laptop. Googlee " _como decirle a mi mejor amigo que me enamoré de él"_ di Enter y salieron miles de sugerencias. Busqué en la primera. Para cuando iba a leer la primera frase escuché unos toques en mi puerta. Mi madre. Inmediatamente cerré mi ordenador.

—¿si?

—¿Cariño, podrías ir por unas latas de atún al supermercado?

—Ahora voy.—mi madre no podía ser más inoportuna.

Bajé, tomé la plata y salí en mi bicicleta playera rosa.

Cuando salía vi dos camiones de mudanza en frente. Es una de las casas más bonitas de nuestra cuadra. Hace unas semanas que la estaban remodelando y ahora entiendo porque...

—Nuevos vecinos. Sólo espero que no sean como el viejo antisocial que vivía antes allí.—pensé. Sin darle más importancia me apresuré por el pedido de mi madre.

No me demoré, sólo tardé quince minutos y volví a casa.

La cena como nunca, estuvo exquisita. Mamá hizo una rica tarta de atún. Era lo que mejor le salía.

Después de eso tomé una ducha. Terminé con mi tarea y me acosté. Mañana sería un día más aunque algo diferente. Está vez intentaré decirle a Terry sobre mis sentimientos.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Este será un minific antes de subir los capítulos de una apuesta peligrosa._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado._


	2. Chapter 2

**DOS**

Como todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela, me levanto temprano. Me doy una ducha rápida y luego salgo a buscar el periódico y dejarlo para cuando papá llegue y pueda leerlo tranquilamente ya que por las mañanas le es imposible.

En cuanto abro la puerta descubro una figura femenina en frente. Es Alta, delgada y su cabello es tan dorado como el sol, parece de la edad de mamá o quizás mucho menos. Me quedo mirándola por unos aquí puedo asegurar que una señora muy linda. Ella me sonríe y saluda agitando su mano. Yo solo le respondo con una sonrisa. Al parecer lleva de paseo a su perro, es un Golden y está vestida con ropa deportiva. Se va trotando y yo entro a casa.

—¡Buen día!—saluda mamá. Ella al igual que con papá nos levantamos temprano. Ella se ocupa del desayuno.

—Buen día, cariño—dice papá entrando y tratando de acomodarse la corbata. Está acostumbrado a que mamá lo haga siempre. Ella lo deja hasta el momento en que él ya no puede más del enredo que se causó y acude a ella. Yo sonrió siempre la misma rutina.

—Cariño, ¿podrias ayudarme con ésto?

—No sé que harás el día que no esté.

—Iré sin ésta cosa.—dijo lo más relajado. Escucho unos bocinazos.

—Pat, me parece que es tu amigo el que toca bocina—comenta papá.

—Si. Es él. Nos vemos luego.—los saludos dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Tomó mi mochila y corro hacia el auto de Terry.

—Hola.—lo saludo con mi mejor sonrisa.

—Hola. Ponte el cinturón.—me indica. Está muy serio hoy.

—¿Por qué esa cara?

—Hoy regresa Richard.—dice con pocas ganas. Richard es su padre. No tienen un buena relación. Sus padres estuvieron separados por seis años y hasta hace un año retomaron su relación. No sé si eso es bueno o no. A mi parecer se los ve muy bien juntos pero él no tolera que su padre haya regresado y su madre se lo haya hecho tan fácil.

—Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad. No parece tan malo que estén juntos nuevamente.

—Tu no entiendes. —mantenía la vista fija por el camino. Podía ver lo tenso que se encontraba por como sus nudillos estaba blancos de tanto presionar el volante.

—No. No entiendo que puede tener de malo si aún se aman.

—Mi padre volverá a lastimarla. Estoy seguro. Sus viajes son una excusa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Apuesto a que tiene a otra esperando en otra parte por él.

—Oh...—me sorprendo ante su confesión.

—Jajaja cambia esa cara ahora tú.—y tocó mi nariz con su dedo.

Llegamos rápidamente a la escuela. Estaciona donde siempre. Bajamos toma mi mochila y se la lleva al hombro.

—Hola Terry.—lo saluda Susana una rubia y flaca chica que también babeaba por él. Luego me mira y con pocas ganas me saluda.—Hola... Patty.

—Hola Susy.—le respondió él. Yo solo levanté la mano.

—¡Terry!.—ay no. Rodee los ojos ante el sonido de esa chillona voz.—Terry Terry.

—Eppa...—él la sostuvo antes que ella estrellara su cara contra el piso.—¿Qué ocurre Eliza?

—Eh... Hola...—se acomoda su falda de porrista.

—Hola.

—Eh... Sabes que el viernes habrá una fogata en la playa. Y me gustaría que fueras conmigo... Bueno...eh que vayas a mi fiesta. No será como todas. Ya sabes. Las típicas que terminan por la policía corriendo a todo el mundo.—le explica sólo a él ya que a mi ni me registra. Sé que me odia. No me molesta en lo absoluto ya que el sentimiento es recíproco.

—No creo poder ir.—dice muy sincero Terry. Yo festejo por dentro viendo la cara de Eliza desfigurarse.

—Solo piénsalo. La pasarás bien.—le entrega una tarjeta.—Ah. Tu también puedes ir.—me dice con su sonrisa más hipócrita.

—No es lo mío. Pero gracias por tenerme en cuenta.—respondo con ironía.

Seguimos caminando hacia nuestro salón de clases. Tenemos historia juntos, en la primera hora. En esta materia e inglés son las únicas que coincidimos.

El timbre suena anunciando la entrada. Todos corren por los pasillos, dejándolos casi desiertos.

Apenas nos asomamos a la puerta para poner un pie en el aula, escucho algo colapsar en el piso.

—¡Oye! Ten más...—fue la voz de Terry que se queda a medio terminar. Una chica rubia esta sobre él en una posición...¿incomoda? Aunque no parece así ya que la cara de mi amigo dece otra cosa.

—¿Estas bien?—le pregunta él ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

—Eh...Si. Disculpa. No...No te ví.—se disculpó ella, tiene las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso. Está avergonzada.

—No te preocupes. Está bien. ¿Eres nueva?

—S-si. Que vergüenza. Mi primer día y ya estoy armando lío.

—Soy Terry...

—Candy... Candice White.—no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo frente a mi. ¿Terry babeando por una chica?. Y no cualquier chica. Ella de verdad es hermosa. Unos ojos impresionantemente verdes. Un cuerpo con el que siempre he soñado tener. La odio. Desde ya la odio.

—Ejum...—el profesor se aclara la garganta llamando la atención.—la clase ya comenzó.

—Oh, si. Perdone. Fue mi culpa profesor.—se adelanta ella a alegar. Obvio que es su culpa. Si no fuera por ella Terry no tendría la cara de bobo que tiene ahora.

—Como sea. Tu debes ser la nueva.

—Si.

—Bien. Pasen que no me gusta perder mi tiempo.

Una cosa es que yo les diga y otra que ustedes lo miren. Está . . .CHICA. Nunca lo hace siempre es al revés y eso me esta molestando.

La chica toma asiento justo al frente de nosotros. No hubo un solo chico de la clase que no se había volteado a verla. Para mi desgracia es más que linda.

—Parece que alguien necesita un babero—le digo tratando que suene como que me estoy burlando. Él suspira tan dramáticamente. _Patético_

—Es la chica más hermosa que ví. Creo que me enamoré.—al escuchar esas simples palabras mi corazón se detiene. Dejó de latir. No puede ser cierto. ¿escuché bien? ¿dijo que se enamoró?—¿No es la chica más hermosa?

—Eh... Es común—le digo fingiendo no darle importancia.

La clase me pareció eterna. Juro que si no terminaba, tomaba mis cosas y me llegaba de ahí.

Terry se pasó toda la clase coqueteando con la nueva. Y ella que no se quedó atrás.

Ahora están juntos en la puerta. Salió sin siquiera esperarme.

—¿Vas a la cafetería?—le pregunto cuando me acerco a ellos. Ella me sonríe.

—Ella es ratón...—abrí los ojos como si alguien hubiera aplastado mi dedo gordo del pie—... Ups... perdón. Es Patty.

—Hola Patty. Soy...

—Si. Candy. Ya toda la clase sabe quien eres.—digo tratando de que suene como a una broma.

—Voy a enseñarle la escuela a Candy. Nos vemos luego.—dice él alejándose con ella.

—Vaya vaya... Parece que al ratón lo cambiaron por una conejita—dice la insufrible voz chillona de Eliza.

—Ja. No sé a quién de verdad le molesta más el cambio.—digo y me alejo dejándola con la espina.

Después de eso no ví más a Terry. Me envió un mensaje diciéndome que no podía llevarme a casa.

Anny, una compañera me hizo el aventón ya que vive unas cuadras después de la mía y me dejó en casa.

—¿ese no es el auto de Terry?—me pregunta Anny cuando estacionamos frente a casa. Doy vuelta luego de quitarme el cinturón. Otra vez se paralizó mi corazón. Si, es él en casa de la maldita pecosa entometida.

—Si. Es él.—tomo mi mochila y bajo.—gracias por traerme.

—Nos vemos mañana.—nos despedimos.

Me quedo por unos segundos observando hacia la casa. No sé ve nada.

Entro a casa. Papá y mamá como siempre. Me detengo a saludarlos. No tengo ánimos ni para comer. Así que subo a mi habitación.

—Tenia que aparecer justo ahora esa...arghhhh—me cubro con la almohada para ahogar mi grito. Mi teléfono vibra. Mensaje.

 _ **¿Llegaste a casa, ratón?**_

—Idiota. Sé bien porqué no me esperaste.—digo mirando la pantalla. No voy a responderle. No pienso hacerlo. Que se preocupe por haberme dejado sola.

Vuelve a vibrar.

 _ **¿Ratoncito, estas? —**_ no respondo. Llega otro.

 _ **Bueno. Creo que si porque está la luz encendida de tu habitación. Nos vemos.—**_ maldita sea. Porqué no me di cuenta. Otro mensaje más.

 _ **Ah, espero que no te moleste. Mañana voy a llevar a Candy a la escuela :-)**_

...

Desde ese día las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron.

No sé quedó conmigo el viernes, como lo habíamos planeado. Se fue con ella a la fiesta. ¿Y creen que me invitó? No. No lo hizo. Ni siquiera me avisó. Me enteré en la escuela por los comentarios. Tampoco era que iba a ir pero por lo menos se hubiera tomado la molestia de mandar un mensaje y decirme que no vendría así no lo espero como una tonta. Por que si, lo esperé pensando que llegaría pero en fin. Me quedé sola.

La semana siguiente a la fiesta no fue a la escuela. Estuvo enfermo. Sé porque le envié un mensaje ya que me pareció raro que no fuera a clase y además que no se lo viera con ella, ya que son uña y carne.

Así que ese viernes después que volví de la escuela me fui a su casa para ver cómo seguía.

 _Maldita la hora que tome esa decisión._

Llegué a la puerta, como ninguno atendió y vi que la puerta estaba sin llave, entré. Eleonor no estaba, había salido con Richard, eso me comentó mi mamá.

Subí las escaleras. Escuché sonidos raros, como quejas. ¿conocen ese dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato? Bueno, decir que me mató fue poco. Nunca en mi vida sentí tanta vergüenza.

Cuando abrí la puerta, preocupada por los sonidos quejosos que oía, pregunté.

—Terry...¿estas b...? Oh por Dios...—me dí la vuelta dándole la espalda.

—¡Mierda!—renegó él. Cubriendo a la chica que tenía bajo su cuerpo y tapándose con las sábanas.

—Oh lo siento... Perdón.. Oh que vergüenza.

—Patty por favor.— dijo con la cara tan roja como la mía.

—Si si... Adiós. —di un portazo al cerrar la puerta.

Salí disparada como cañita voladora.

Llegué a casa y me encerré en mi habitación. Estaba temblando. Avergonzada y llena de bronca.

Yo súper preocupada por su salud y él... Arghhh... Idiota.

Los días siguientes no lo ví. Traté de evitarlo y sé que él igual.

Ayer me enteré de que son novios. No sé separan ni un segundo. Está loco por ella. Se ha olvidado completamente de mí.

Me siento como a una idiota. Hace meses que vengo planeando como decirle lo que me pasa con él y justo cuando creo que puedo hacerlo, aparece una rubia cualquier y me lo arrebata.

Ella no es buena para él. Lo sé. Lo presiento. No me pregunten cómo lo sé pero lo sé.

Tengo que demostrárselo.

Tomo mi mochila y salgo hacia el campo de fútbol. Voy a buscarlo. Escucho murmullos sobre mi. Todos comentan sobre la fiesta del viernes pasado y sobre la nueva parejita. Hago oídos sordos y llego a mi objetivo.

Él no está. Lo busco por todo el campo. Nada.

Camino hacia la salida de la escuela y la veo a ella en una zona más alejada. No está sola. Está abrazada a un chico. No creo que sea su hermano gemelo porque él es rubio como ella. Éste es alto y tiene el cabello corto y castaño. Un poco más oscuro que el de Terry además usa gafas.

Me escondo tras un árbol así no me ven. Se están riendo. Él la tiene entre sus brazos y ella lo rodea con los suyos por el cuello. _¡Que descarada!_ Ésto Terry lo tiene que saber. Sacó mi celular y le tomo una foto.

 _Justo en el blanco._ ¿la besó? Oh por Dios. Creo que si, aunque no pude ver bien porque ella lo cubrió con su cabello.

Lo sabía. Es una zorra como todas las demás.

 _¡Te saqué la careta, rubia oxigenada!_ Festejo dando saltitos de alegría.

Busco la foto que tomé en mi galería y la envio a mi amigo.

 _ **Creo q esto lo tenías que saber.**_

 _ **Lo siento pero no podía quedarme callada.**_ —espero a que me responda. Sé que le llegó. Me figura enviado.

Tal vez aún no lo vio. Me encojo de hombros y voy hacia la parada del autobús. Hoy no tengo quien me lleve.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Este fic es de Patty...Ella es quien cuenta la historia. Pero esperen a que termine y saquen sus conclusiones._

 _Pero cabe aclarar que soy % TerryCandy por lo que respeto mis parejas favoritas._

 _Gracias a todas. A las que les gustó y a las que no también porque se tomaron su tiempo para leer._

 _Saludos a las distancia._


	3. Chapter 3

**TRES**

No sé si hice bien en mandarle ese mensaje. Pero siendo su mejor amiga creo que era mi obligación de hacérselo saber. Además no es algo que me hayan contado, tampoco era un chisme. Yo los vi. Ví cuando él la abrazaba y ella le correspondía. Los vi besarse... Bueno...en realidad eso no ví aunque, no sé si la besó en la boca o no porque su cabello lo impedía, pero pareciese que fue así.

Como sea, ya se lo dije.

...

Terry no ha estado bien últimamete, se ha estado comportándose raro. Faltó a clases durante tres días y cuando regresó evitó todas las clases que tenía junto a la zorra rubia.

Ella ha estado buscándolo. Lo sé porque me ha preguntado siento de veces... Como ahora que se acerca para decirme...

—Hola Patty—dice, sé que está nerviosa, lo siento por su voz temblorosa.

—¿Que pasa?—pregunto cortante mientras guardo mis libros en mi casillero antes de irme.

— ¿Sabes algo de Terry? ¿Qué le sucede que no quiere hablar conmigo? Sé que ha estado evitandome. Lo sé. Mis amigos me dijeron que lo vieron hoy.

—Eso deberías saberlo tú. —le respondo muy fría. No la quiero cerca de él menos después de lo que le hizo. No sé lo merece. Él está completamente enamorado y ella le paga engañandolo. Es una maldita perra que por ser linda se cree que puede jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

—No sé. De verdad no lo sé.—trata de conmoverme con sus ojitos tristes. _Teatro. Puro teatro._ —He ido a su casa y su madre me dijo que no estaba. Todas las veces se niega a verme. Tampoco viene a clases en las que estamos juntos. Si de verdad no le importo me hubiera...—una lágrima rueda por su mejilla. Abro los ojos bien grande porque de verdad me sorprende lo buena actriz que es.—... Me hubiera gustado que me dijera que ya no quiere estar más conmigo, que hacer lo que está haciendo. M-me duele cómo es. Pensé que de verdad me quería.—no pude decirle nada de lo que se merece porque salió corriendo cubriendo su rostro lloroso. _Patética_

Niego con la cabeza y sacó mi celular de la mochila, el cual parecía esconderse de mi ya que no lo encontraba mientras voy caminando hacia la salida.

—Ay...—me quejo por chocar contra algo duro. Levanto la vista y me encuentro con un chico...eh... Vaya, pero que chico, es lindo bastante para ser sincera. Pero parece enojado porque me mira con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos delatan que... Si, esta enojadisimo.

—¿Eres ciega o qué?—ah, parpadeo varias veces hasta digerir lo que me está diciendo.—...parece que sorda también—dijo burlándose de mi.

—P-pero que...

—Oh, también ta-ta-tartamuedeas—emitió una fuerte carcajada que hizo que los pelos de la parte trasera de mi cuello se erizaran. _Es una estúpido. Un idiota_

Levanto mi mano para estrellarla en ese rostro engreído y borrarle la sonrisa pero me sujeta a tiempo.

—No. No. Yo que tú no haría eso.—aun me tiene sujeta de la muñeca. Estoy roja de la ira.

—Sueltame.—le ordeno— Eres un maldito idiota. Un hijo de...

—Ooooh pero que vocabulario para una niña.—seguía burlándose de mi.

—Sera mejor que me sueltes.—le advierto. No lo hace, así que levanto mi rodilla pero para mi sorpresa también me detiene con su otra mano.

—Jajajaja eres salvaje.

—Y tu un grandísimo tonto.—me solté.

—Sabes pensé que eras más inteligente. Pero me doy cuenta que eres como todas. Disfrutas lastimando a la gente.—soltó eso y se fue dejándome confundida. Lo ví alejarse y me di cuenta de quién se trataba: era el chico que estaba besando a la pecosa.

 _¿Por qué siempre los chicos lindos la eligen?_

Más frustrada que nunca me dirijo a casa.

Estaba bajando del autobús cuando divisé a la rubia salir de su casa. Terry estaba al frente sentado en la entrada de su casa con la mirada al piso.

Corrí hasta él antes de que ella llegara. Él se puso de pie en cuanto me vió. Al parecer no se dió cuenta de la presencia de la pecas. Envuelvo mis brazos a su cuello y lo beso. Si. Lo. Besé. Lo estoy besando. Él está quieto. Creo que está tan sorprendido como yo por lo que acabo de hacer. Siento algo extraño, no sé... Tal vez los nervios o no sé qué... No son las mariposas que mi madre tanto habla ni burbujas ni nada que se le parezca. No siento nada. Incluso ni siquiera levanto mi pies como en las películas. _Que desilusión._ Pero no importa ella nos vio.

—Terry...—dice en un hilo de voz y sale corriendo.

—Candy—él me toma de los hombros y me aleja cuando se da cuenta. Me mira más horrorizado que sorprendido.—...pero...¿por qué hiciste eso?—dijo eso y salió tras de ella.

Corro detrás de él pero me detengo justo cuando cruza un automóvil. _Maldición_.

Él pudo pasar.

Lo veo correr hasta la casa y tropieza en el césped cayendo de rodillas. Ella se detiene y lo mira por unos segundos. Tiene la cara roja.

Está llorando y parece...¿triste? O ¿desilusionada? Lo que sea pero no es nada bueno.

Camino y me detengo a unos metros de ellos. Escuchando lo que hablan. No me notan.

—Candy... —dice incorporándose.

—No quiero escucharte ¿para eso me pediste que fuera a tu casa? Quería que los viera.—le dice ella hipando.

—No es lo que parece. Te lo puedo explicar.—trata de explicarle.

—No hace falta. Los vi. Ví como se estaban besando.—se cubre con sus manos blancas y delgados dedos, su cara. Él se acerca más.

—Entonces... Supongo que habrás visto que fue ella la que lo hizo, no yo—siento que me acaban de arrojar un balde de agua fría con varios cubitos de hielo.—Candy, juró por lo más sagrado que entre Patty y yo sólo hay una amistad. No sé lo que pasó por su mente para hacer lo que hizo.

—Pero ...

—No hay nada. Nunca lo habrá. Ella es como una hermana para mi.—la sostiene de los hombros. Varias lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas ante su confesión.

—Pero tu... Has estado comportándote muy extraño. Me has evitado. Terry ...Si de verdad ya no quieres nada conmigo...¿por qué no me lo dices de una vez?—se aleja de él.—Sabes... hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras y no que te escondieras como lo hiciste.—camina hacia la entrada de su casa y el la detiene antes. Saca su móvil y le muestra algo. Ella se cubre la boca.

No quiero seguir viendo ésto. Se que va a romperle el corazón cuando se lo confirme pero ya tuve suficiente con lo que Terry siente por mi.

" _Es como una hermana para mi"_

Wow es duro como todo lo que creíste que sería posible cae ante tus propios pies.

Entro a casa. Mis padres no están así que puedo llorar tranquila sin que nadie pueda verme.

Me siento terrible y horriblemente avergonzada.

Me tiro en mi cama, boca abajo y cubro mi cabeza con la almohada.

Soy una tonta. Él jamás me verá como quiero para él siempre voy a ser el ratón, su hermana menor.

No sé cuánto tiempo lloré ni en qué momento me quedé dormida.

Me despierto por el sonido de unos golpes en mi puerta. Al parece ya es de noche porque mi habitación está a oscuras.

La puerta se abre revelando una figura conocida. Me cubro con la almohada. Siento vergüenza de lo que hice.

—Puedo...—dice con su típico acento inglés. No le respondo por lo que él ingresa y se sienta al borde de mi cama.—¿Vas a seguir encerrada o vas a bajar a comer?

—No te go hambre.—miento pero al toque mis tripas me delatan maullando como a un gato.

—Deberias decirle eso a tu panza.—se ríe.—Ven vamos a comer. Tu mamá preparó tu plato favorito.

—Terry...—digo incorporandome para enfrentarlo.—yo...

—Esta bien. Hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó. ¿Si?

—Pero tu y esa chica...¿Terminaron?—el sonríe abiertamente. Lo que me hace confundir. Pensé que estaría destrozado y con el corazón roto. Pero no. Está más feliz que nunca y tiene ese brillo en sus ojos como el día en que la vió por primera vez.

—No. Candy y yo estamos más juntos que nunca.

—Pero ella b...

—No.. ese beso jamás existió. Él es su primo Stear. Tanto él como Archie están de visitas por Santa Bárbara. El sábado es el cumpleaños de Candy y ella me pidió que te lo dijera. Quieres que estés allí.

—Es que yo... Me siento tan mal por lo que hice...—no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

—Escucha... Se que lo hiciste porque pensaste que Candy me engañó. Por eso me besaste en cuanto la viste caminar hacia mi casa. Ella pensó que entre tú y yo había algo pero yo sé lo explique.—si él supiera. Pero ni modo era eso o confesar que lo besé porque realmente quería y porque pensé que entre él y yo podía haber algo más.

—Me alegro de que... Tu y...ella...estén de vuelta juntos.—mentí con la mejor sonrisa que pude.

—Lo sé. Y gracias. Pero me gustaría que tú y ella pudieran...Ya sabes, que trates de llevarte mejor. Candy es increíble y se que se ganará tu amistad.—lo dudo dije para mi misma con una cálida sonrisa.

—Trataré.

—Bajemos a comer.—dijo tendiéndome la mano.

.

..

...

..

.

Y bueno no siempre todo sale como en las novelas, con un "Feliz para siempre".

Admito, sé que me comporte como una perra con Candy, al final la chica resultó ser un ángel y yo un demonio. Bueno...tampoco exageremos.

Ahora estoy en su casa, en una fiesta tematica de Romeo y Julieta, obviamente ella es Julieta y mi amigo es Romeo, celebrando su cumpleaños junto a sus amigos y primos. Y vaya los primos que tiene.

Es impresionante como en unos dias todo cambió. Eliza dejó de corretear tras Terry cuando Candy le puso los puntos, ahora va tras Antony jajaja. No sé que le vió a ella pero por lo menos este chico le hizo caso.

Archie es el boom de la moda, siempre está perfecto, bien vestido, es muy guapo tiene el cabello castaño como el de Terry y un poco menos largo. Y Stear, el idiota que me topé en la salida de la escuela. En realidad no es tan idiota como parecía. Es todo lo contrario, resultó que tenemos más en común de lo que imaginaba. A ambos nos gusta leer mucho. Y pasamos horas en las bibliotecas jajaja. Ya sé. Aburrido. Pero ni modo. Me gusta.

Estamos empezando a llevarnos bien.

Creo, no estoy muy segura pero podría decirles que encontré a mi medio limón.

Jajajaja

Y hablando de Roma...

—Patty...

—Candy...ese disfraz te queda muy bien.—por una vez soy sincera con ella. Lleva puesto un vestido rojo largo de época con un antifaz. Yo llevo algo similar sólo que en azul claro y un toque más amplia la falda. Si antifaz ya que no vería una mierda si me quito los anteojos.

—Te había prometido presentarte a alguien, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Candy...—le hago señas para que baje la voz ya que estoy más roja que un tomate.

—Princesa Julieta, vamos a bailar—dice Stear interrumpiendo, y parándose al lado de Candy, e imitando una pequeña reverencia.—es mi turno.—dice y camina hacia la pista.

—Espera... Stear—dice Candy tomándome de la mano. Pero él ya se ha alejado.—Lo siento Patty, después de este baile.—dice disculpándose.

—Si.

Ellos ya están bailando cuando Terry se acerca a mi lado para invitarme a bailar.

—Hola tú.

—Hola.

—¿Bailamos?—me sonrojo. Soy malísima bailando.—¿qué ocurre?

—Emmm...es que... Soy un desastre. Y lo sabes.

—Ven vamos...—me toma de la mano y me lleva.

Bailamos por unos minutos.

Luego Candy se acerca y le dice algo al oído y al segundo estoy bailando con Stear. Miró a Terry quien esta bailando muy animadamente con Candy. Él me ve y me da un guiño.

Stear toma mi mano y cuando lo hace, siento un hormigueo recorrer por todo mi brazo y mano.

Nos centramos mas en la pista justo cuando creo que le estoy agarrando la mano al baile, lo piso. Y peor aún chocamos y caemos ambos de rodillas. Pierdo mis gafas al igual que él las suyas.

—Ouch...

—Ay...ay... perdí mis anteojos.—digo muy afligida.

—Yo también. ¿dónde estarán mis anteojos?—dice él haciendo lo mismo que yo. Tanteando el piso en busca de nuestras gafas.—¿tu también los perdiste?—me pregunta mirándome fijamente.

—Si...—digo sin apartar mi mirada de él.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Patty?—se acerca quedando sólo a unos centímetros de mi cara— Se te ve hermosa sin anteojos.—lo sé, más roja no puedo estar. Nunca me puse tan torpe ni nerviosa con un chico como lo hago con él.

—Y a tí más buen mozo que nunca.—ya sé, soné como mi abuela con esa frase. Pero no importa ya se lo dije.

—Oh, ¿bailamos entonces?—dice tomándome de las manos y ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Pero al instante volvemos a chocar pero esta vez con otros.

Ambos nos miramos y reimos fuertemente.

Y ahora si puedo decirles con seguridad que me he enamorado.

 **FIN.**

 _Para aquellas que me animaron a continuarla: ¡Miles y miles de gracias!_


End file.
